


The Tea

by CharlotteGoldfinch



Series: Sunday Smut Spotlight [5]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, F/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Smut, TW: Incest, aphrodisiac, discussion of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 22:58:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteGoldfinch/pseuds/CharlotteGoldfinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edith hasn't been feeling so well since she began drinking Lucille's tea. Thomas decides that enough is enough, and that Lucille is to stop serving Edith such liquid to his wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tea

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE TAGS FOR THE LOVE OF GOD READ THIS!   
> THIS STORY DISCUSSES INCEST IN ITS BLANDEST FORM. IF YOU ARE OFFENDED BY THIS, TURN BACK, NOW.

Thomas had told Edith not to drink the tea as she started to feel ill, knowing what was wrong with her. He had thrown away any of the drinks that Lucille would make her.  Thomas knew that she was the person behind Edith’s sudden deterioration in health.

Edith woke herself up by harsh coughing and she spat droplets of blood into her handkerchief. Thoughts rushed through her, _Something is wrong. I have never been sick before. I cannot be ill, I cannot._

Edith gave another harsh bout of coughing again, and she got up off of the bed weakly to walk to the bathroom. Turning the tap on, she began washing out her mouth with the red liquid the siblings called water. She gasped upon seeing her own bloodied spit mingling with the clear running water.

She coughed again, coughing so hard until she could stand no longer. She fell to the floor, clutching her burning throat and writhing on the floor in absolute agony.

“T-Thomas…” she called out, “Thomas!” she attempted to yell, coughing more blood into her hand. It was a long wait but, a set of footsteps came to the door, but not those of her husband, but those of his sister.

“Oh Edith… are you unwell?” she asked in a patronizing tone helping her up off the floor. “Come back to the bed, I’ll make you some tea,” she added, to which Edith shook her head at.

“I don’t want tea…water will be fine, thank you,” she rasped.

“Tea makes everything feel better – it’s always good to drink tea when ill.” She debated this, tucking her brother’s bride into bed. “I’ll make sure to have Thomas bring it up to you,” she cooed, almost like a mother. Her hand came up, wiping the shine of sweat off her face and tucking the blankets in around her.

With that, there was no further disagreement on the fact that Lucille was going to make a cup of the tea. Edith had her suspicions of that being it was causing her tragic state of health – and that she’d have to drink it.

“Thomas, Edith is so unwell,” she chimed into the kitchen, yet she almost sneered. “I said that I was going to make her a cup of tea to make her well.”

“No! No more tea, Lucille,” he reprimanded. “You’re not putting her under anymore hurt. She’s so frail. The amount of poison coursing through her is sure to kill her soon,” he said. “I will make her the tea.”

Lucille slapped her brother’s hands away from their mother’s tea set as he reached over. “No. Watch me make the tea – I won’t put anything in it. Okay?” she said, and Thomas gave in, letting her win and make the tea without his seeing eye watching over her.

Lucille waited until her brother left before taking the small pot of ginger infused tea. she had made this for whenever Lucille and Thomas had been lonely and needed each other’s touch. It would have served as an aphrodisiac – intensifying when infused with a dash of honey.  She poured over the boiling water, combining everything. Making the tea bought back hurtful memories of the last time the siblings had lain together. She contemplated adding another spoonful of the powdered poison, but resisted. This would be the first time that they would lay with one another.  Thomas would also no doubt but taste test the tea before serving it to Edith.

“Okay, brother mine, your bride’s tea is ready,” she called. Turning off the stove, she began pouring the tea into the small delicate china cups. Thomas walked back over, seeing Lucille drinking the tea with a satisfied look on her face.

“Which is Edith’s,” he asked her, and when she motioned to her cup, he picked it up, tasting it. When he deemed it satisfactory, he took the cups upstairs to the couple’s room.

 “Oh, my darling – you look awful,” he said. “Here – drink this – I have already tasted a little, there’s nothing bad about this cup of tea. It’s not as bitter, either, which means it should go down easy with your throats condition."

Edith looked over at her husband, blinking and holding her hands out for the hot drink. She drank it so fast it burnt her lips. But oh did it taste _amazing_! Edith began to drink more of the tea, draining the cup. “Oh, Thomas, that…oh that was delicious!” she praised. A new feeling of satisfaction and the pain of her health overcame her. There was a surprising increased desire of lust and love.

At that point, Thomas had finished drinking his tea, setting his cup to the side with her cup. “Do you want me to lay by your side until you can sleep again?” he asked, walking to the other side of their bed and pulling back the sheets to lie next to her. “I’ll be right here,” he commented.

Edith was in a whole new state of wellbeing. She was feeling heat radiate off her body for once, rather than feeling sickly cold. Her husband’s heat was just as warm as hers, and she reached over for his hand. She gripped it a feat to never let go of it. “Thomas – can you lay with me, intimately?” she asked boldly, not sure if this was her voice speaking. She wasn’t even embarrassed. She couldn’t be. He _was_ her husband. They _were_ together. They _hadn’t_ lain together yet.

She may have been saving herself until marriage. After such a long period of marriage and not having consummated once, she grew restless.

“Lay with you?” he asked, sitting them both upright. He raised his eyebrow. “Edith, are you okay?” he added, feeling her head for a change in temperature.

“I’m perfectly fine, Thomas – I wish to finally consummate and lay with you,” she pleaded, eager for him. If he was not to advance on her gestures to make love, she feared insanity to take over her.

 “ _Lay with me_!” She begged, grasping at his shoulders through his shirt and kissing him. Everything was just so heightened, it felt amazing. He didn’t know what had made her this way, but she seemed to be focussing a lot less on her health.

Hands went to shirt buttons. Hands swept away bed covers. All fabric scattered across the floor. The kisses had gotten more fuelled and desirable. Each of them fought for who would move them both into final climax. Edith was first crushed underneath her husband’s hard body, rolling and teasing her to no end. Edith then rolled into the middle of the bed, rocking back and forth. Each sensation revelled in her body. Her small but sharp cut nails digging into his chest as she shivered. She sighed, craning her neck back. She was not expecting Thomas to grab hold of her by the waist rolling once again into the bed. He was moving hard, fast, and oh-so-passionate, she loved it.

Her cries mixed loudly in the room that was beginning to ooze sex. She panted in his arms, moaning in sheer pleasure.

From the doorway watched a very curious Lucille, who had changed into her red lace gown. She watched the event unfold, biting her lip to resist sighing out or commenting. She still drank her ginger infused tea, placing it to the floor before untying her dressing gown with delicacy. The lace pooled at her feet, revealing her toned and bare body. She took gentle steps into the room, watching up close, remembering how Thomas had used to once take her in such a rough way.

Thomas moved harder, and faster, moans filling the room as he grunted closer to his climax. He cried out Edith’s name in a guttural roar, rocking just a few more lazy but hard thrusts to bring his bride to climax.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Edith bolted up in her bed, hyperventilating from the sheer arousal of her dream. She squeaked as she felt the growing wetness between her legs. She looked around, seeing as she had thrown the covers off of herself in her heated dream. She noticed the cup of half drunken tea next to her, smelling the cup, _Ginger… Aphrodisiac_ , she thought.

_I’m never drinking the tea in this manor ever again._


End file.
